elderagefandomcom-20200215-history
Daman Massacre
Daman, one of the chiefs shifted his allegiance to Higlaef as a wicked barbarian while giving up his claim on Western Cave Villages as the Lord of the Realm, a noble title which could be later followed with at least noble deeds. But, his decisions led him so far from successing any. Instead he claimed an evil personality for himself and his party of barbarians, terrorizing all across the neighbourhood of the Bone Tribes whether it be the enemy or not. That doesn't make a difference for Daman, a dark soul as he is. And the "Daman Massacre" is an important event in the history of Southernmor, Southern lands of the Filan. It is said, Daman was NOT on any march for a long time and Orkul wasn't summoning him for any quest or calling him to arms, which eventually meant a lot for Daman as he felt being discarded. Which was NOT the case at all. Orkul Higlaef was thinking Daman is a man of terror, if the proper opportunities are given. And therefore, as he believed only way to use Daman in his most effectiveness was to let him stay loosen a bit while still doing his service for Galin, the Skeleton god. The very existence all Boners do believe and put their faith on. So, he wasn't summoning Daman to any raid or assigning him to quests to make him think he needs to do things by himself, means creating his own opportunities. Yet, he couldn't think one of these opportunities would be siding with Remnald, the Leader of the raiding parties of Kuromelt. Higlaef couldn't notice this threachery at his own side even though was being warned by few other Chiefs and specially, his brother until it was too late. It was one of the days just like any other, snow was pouring from the peaks of the mountains of Olde down below to countryside and the Higlaef territories. Hunters were tracking trails of game and bears for the feast to celebrate the outstanding glory achieved in "Battle of Veins". Enemy was withdrawn from the Southern Lands of the realm with terrible casualties, and Ressalt of the Twin Kingdoms was taken prison. Guards were on asleep thinking no danger would come today, however a few of them was still awake and holding their post, while covering the rest of the guards' situation which could serve as an excuse later in case of any unexpected event like an instant visit of the Woodlings. Who were quite silent these days, no grave news came to tents bearing the words of another attack. Ah, beautiful maidens were on their own tasks to prepare the feast. It was a busy day, silent too...way too much silence were in and around the resting army of Higlaef. And, it was then... So suddenly... First, only one horn sang his song, reminding the arrival of Kuromelt raiders coming beyond the Seas, Then, it was two of them which sang their own song, different yet more grinding this time, And again...they were blown... Then one more time, while the third horn couldn't be heard on joining the ritual, it was the desperate screams of guards above the gates which was heard before, then came the song of the swords being pulled over from their sheaths. They were inside. A whole army of Boner, alongsided with battalions of Woodlings. They were cheering, singing, marching, killing anyone and anything on their way to Orkul's tent. There were hundreds and thousands. But hundreds couldn't stand a chance against such a gaze. Thousands were slaughtered, including the three Chiefs of Black, Hunter Kiron, Orkul's brother and the Bard Egill. Death of the Maier was not put on records that day. That was the wish of Higlaef. He wouldn't stand his own blood being marked on such a massacre. Luckily, Higlaef could escape with his lords and his loyal group of remaining Elite Boners. But he was badly injured by a Woodling spear. Then he passed up... Daman was proud and glorious. He looked around his own massacre, and just smiled realizing Higlaef was already long gone. That was good news for Daman, as he was fearing it wasn't going to be his own sword that was going to taste the blood of an Orkul, the Higlaef's blood. Now that he escaped, he still had his chance. Not that day but some other day... When he woke up again, he was home. When he stood up, he realized it was no home of his anymore. When he began to walk, he was already summoning all and everyone under his banner and command to the...Steel Caves in three days. Those wouldn't come was going to be specially taken care by Higlaef, and that too was added on the letter sent to each Boner. He was filled with anger, lust and thirst but above all...loss of love. He was never going to forgot that day, and he never did.